To the Sky
by xAstarotte
Summary: "I'm only an Angeloid, and yet... I'm in love."  - Nymph
1. Sensual Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono, nor am I trying to claim that I do. **_**Heck, I do not even own this disclaimer**_** – I just copied it off some story I read not too long ago. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). I do not, in any way, profit from this story as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story takes place after episode 3 of 'Sora no Otoshimono: Forte' – after the sumo-wrestling match. This story is written in Tomoki's point of view, so "I" would refer to Tomoki talking about himself. Also, if Tomoki seems to be out-of-character, it was intentional. I tweaked Tomoki's behavior a little bit because I could not stand his self-centered, perverted, egotistic self in the anime. It is okay to have a secret stash of dirty magazines, but he expresses his perversion too freely and frankly, it disgusts me. Well, I digress – without further ado; let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Sensual Desires<em>

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the afternoon rays. I turned to my side and meekly glanced at the clock – it was 2:00PM. I was sprawled out at a weird angle, so I was almost sure that I looked at the time wrong. I didn't bother checking a second time, as it didn't really matter. I was always sleeping in on a typical Saturday morning like this. I slowly got up and cringed as a jolt of pain shot up my spine and resonated throughout every part of my body; I was still sore from yesterday's sumo-match. Robotically, I marched to the washroom, trying to suppress the pain by moving my joints as little as possible. I quickly got into the bathtub for a quick soak to help relax my muscles.

The warm bath did not help at all. To tell you the truth, it actually made the pain infinitely worse – the water was slowly being dyed red. I got out almost as soon as I got in. The plethora of blood draining from the cuts on my body tickled my legs as the droplets ran down my thighs and stained the floor. Then it struck me – I neglected to take a towel with me as I came in here. I briefly scanned the room for anything I could use. Toilet Paper? No, that would be too bold. I examined the cabinet under the sink only to find my hidden stash of porno-mags. No, I couldn't – there has _got _to be a better way!

I further inspected the cabinet while fighting the pain of my limbs and surprisingly, I came across a light, fluffy, sky-coloured towel. I grasped it in my hands and noticed a subtle scent lingering in its cotton-weave. I brought it closer to my face and smelled it – it smelled good. It had a Lilac-Lavender aroma to i- Hold it. Lilac-Lavender? Wasn't that the scent of the shampoo I used? I don't remember using or even _owning _this towel, though. At that moment, I didn't really care whose it was – it was a towel, and that's all that mattered.

I started drying my hair first, because I didn't find the point of drying your lower-half if your hair was just going to drench yourself in water again. Routinely, I worked my way down, running the suspicious towel all across my body; my arms, then my armpits, and then my upper-torso. As I got closer and closer to my 'special areas', I stopped and pondered. _Is this really okay?_ I mean, what if this towel was contaminated with the AIDS virus or STIs? I'm covered in scrapes and bruises. I guess it's too late to turn back now, though. Slowly and cautiously, I crept the towel down to the lower-front part of my body. The towel was so soft that I flinched on contact – it felt kind of good. N-not good, _what am I doing? _Did I honestly just have erotic thoughts about a towel?

Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open. I jumped, and my heart almost skipped a beat. _Shoot, I forgot to lock the door!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction - I decided to try writing one because I simply adored Nymph's character and I could not stand Tomoki's - and I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the Reviews, and what I can improve! I'm a first-timer in need of guidance! :)<strong>


	2. Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono, nor am I trying to claim that I do. _**Heck, I do not even own this disclaimer**** –**_** I just copied it off some story I read not too long ago.**** All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). I do not, in any way, profit from this story as it is for entertainment purposes only.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story takes place after episode 3 of 'Sora no Otoshimono: Forte' – after the sumo-wrestling match. This story is... wait we've already been through all this in the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: "Resolve"<em>

**"_God may be omnipotent, but love is much more so..."_**

My eyes were fixed to the door and I gawked in horror as it swung open. It all happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to react.

"Kyaaaah!" shrieked an abashed voice.

At first, the world started spinning around me. I was at a loss for words, and I knew that it wouldn't be easy getting out of a misunderstanding like this one. As I regained my composure, my eyes readjusted themselves to the shady figure standing at the door. A glint of blue hair caught my eye, and I finally saw who the astonished individual was. Standing there, teary-eyed, was none other than Nymph - the freeloading Beta-type Angeloid who had a penchant for sweets.

"W-w-what're you doing with my towel? Tomoki you perv!" she blushed wildly.

I tried to speak, but all I managed to do was mouth a silent reply. It didn't seem like Nymph understood what I was trying to say, so she went on.

"G-get away from me, you bug!" she screamed, fleeing the scene.

_Great. _What a perfect way to start my Saturday morning - er, afternoon. _Why did she have a towel in my bathroom anyways? Did Angeloids even take baths?_ All I needed now was to get mauled by a bear to complete this wonderful day. Just as I said that, I felt a sharp glare pierce me from behind which sent shivers up my spine.

"I'm kidding! That was sarcasm!" I said aloud, trying to ward off whatever was behind me. I'd better not take any chances.

Almost instantaneously, the ominous presence slipped back into the shadows. I sighed in relief and started dressing myself. My thoughts were racing as I tried to recollect what had just happened. I was so preoccupied that I found myself spacing out without realizing it. I began to reminisce the day I became acquainted with Nymph – the day she inexplicably appeared in my house out of nowhere. Looking at it in retrospect, despite her arrogant nature and impertinent behavior, she was actually very - _very -_ cute. My heart raced at the thought of her dainty features; my hands turned clammy, and my legs started to tremble ever so slightly. My face felt feverish and quickly became flushed – as if someone were holding a candlelight to my face; it was a strange feeling, albeit, it didn't feel all that unpleasant. This peculiar sensation wasn't abstruse to me, for I knew exactly what it was. I just choose not to accept these feelings.

"_It couldn't be love," _I told myself from day-one, "She's not even human."

I tried my best to rid myself of such immoral feelings. As I lost myself in my ocean of thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Tomoki!" bellowed a familiar voice.

I have known that voice since childhood. It was enough to snap me back to reality, so I immediately rushed to the door.

"Hey Sohara, what's up?" I sang, but the grim, disconcerted expression on her face instantly shifted the atmosphere.

"What happened to Nymph?" her eyes were apprehensive, "I heard her scream, and the next thing I knew I saw her bolting out the door in tears."

_Nymph.__.._I almost forgot about her_._Wait, she was _crying?_ I must've really hurt her... _Damnit!_

"Hey, Tomoki, are you even liste-" before she could finish her sentence, I darted off to search for Nymph.

_Damnit._ Where could she have run off to? I wandered around town aimlessly for hours, checking every nook-and-cranny for any sign of her. _What am I getting so worked up for? _These feelings were overflowing - they poured out in the form of sweat and tears. My vision became blurred as the wellspring of tears became overwhelming.

_Ever since Nymph was created, she was all alone. She never had a loving, competent master to take care of her. She didn't have a place to go – and she couldn't live her life saying __"__peace and quiet is the best!__"__ like a happy-go-lucky bastard such as me._

It might have been the heat getting to me, or it may have just been sheer sympathy taking over. It didn't really matter… at that moment, I resolved that I would become Nymph's master – the one to take care of her, _and the one to love her. _W-wait… what if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't come back?

The thought hit me like a boulder, and I dropped to my knees.

I realized that I have never really done anything to make her like me. I realized that I have never said anything to make her want to stay. Now that I _do _want her to stay, it may already be too late. I tried my best to hold back my sobs, but my tears and emotions were welling up inside. Simultaneously, it started to rain – a trickle at first, and then gradually it started to pour. At this point I wasn't sure if I was really crying or if it was just the rain pounding at my face.

"Don't leave me... not again..." I whimpered subconsciously.

I remember now - something like this has happened before. A while ago, Nymph disappeared from our lives without a word, only to reappear several days later. I was so worried because I thought she'd never come back. _What if she decides not to come back this time? _I couldn't stand any more of this and I let out a cry. I started to bawl and this time I knew it wasn't the torrential downpour that was soaking me to the bone. Tears seemed to endlessly roll down my cheeks, and I tasted the saltiness.

"Tomoki?" I jumped at the all-too-familiar voice, "What's wrong?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nymph facing towards me on my left. I turned towards her and studied her perturbed and innocent face.

"I..." I paused. I turned the other way to hide the distressed, yet relieved look on my face, "I-it's nothing."

She tilted her head to the side as if questioning me, but did not press for further details.

"Alright then, let's go home." she finally said.

"Y-yeah..." I gave her a wary reply. _Has she already forgotten about what happened?_

"Oh, and touch my towel again, and I'll make sure you'll never have any use for _'that' _part of your body ever again."

_I guess she hasn't..._

_But… I was glad._

"Welcome back, Nymph." I grinned.

She gave me a blank stare.

"Y-yeah…" her face reddened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the melodrama, guys. I just could not think of how to develop the story further, and I want to get this updated as fast as possible - I didn't have much spare time, so I had to rush through chapter 2. I have a lot of ideas in regards to where the story could go, but I would be more than happy to receive some Reviews with some opinions or suggestions - your opinion counts!<strong>

**What I really want to know, though, is: "How do you like my writing?" As I have stated in the previous chapter, this _is _my first story ever, and I want to know what to improve and what NOT to do. I do not want to spend my time writing a story that people don't enjoy reading! So bring the criticism on!**

**Thanks again, guys, for taking your time to read my super-long Author Notes and Footers. Thank you also for picking up this Fan Fiction that I have poured my heart and soul into! :)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
